1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is needless to say that enormous merits are obtained by reducing weight of a golf club, and weight reduction of the club has been mainly attained by reducing weight of the shaft. A steel shaft of more than 100 g has been superseded by a carbon shaft of less than 100 g, and recently, lightweight shafts of approximately 45 g have been produced. And in cases of carbon shafts, degree of designing freedom is high because materials of various elastic moduli can be used, and shafts of various characteristics such as a shaft of low bend point and a shaft of high bend point can be produced thereby.
In case of a lightweight shaft, however, adding to the limited amount of the material for the shaft, near an end portion (a portion connected with a golf club head) of the shaft which is required to be relatively strong has to be relatively reinforced more than other portions of the shaft, and the end portion becomes relatively harder than a base end portion of the shaft.
It is generally known that a golf ball hit by a golf club having a shaft of hard end portion does not gain much height. A golfer who uses lightweight clubs is powerless in many cases, and such a golfer often gets short flying distance of the golf ball because the golf ball does not gain sufficient height. Therefore, a lightweight shaft of low bend point is desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf club shaft with which total weight of a golf club can be reduced and the golf club becomes a golf club of low bend point.